


waiting is the name of the game

by maki08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki08/pseuds/maki08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its rough but give it a shot<br/>Derek and Scott make a deal where Scott either has to join Derek pack or Derek goes on a date with a certain spaz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

When we first meet I didn't think anything of you but a spazzy and flailing mess that stood next to Scott that had just been bitten by a werewolf. I knew neither of you knew that it was a werewolf that bit Scott but that you were beginning to piece together that it was in fact just like you had been joking about earlier that it was werewolf. Well you were piecing it together a whole lot faster than Scott could.

I don't know when it all started, when you become the guy that stood next to Scott to the part of me that I will never let go of, the part I would do anything just to get your attention.

"ugh… when did I start to these feelings",Derek muttered to myself.

It's the same as wanting Scott to join my pack now that I'm the alpha, but it feels different in a way. I need to get this off my mind... I guess I'll go for a run. As Derek got up from his bed he heard Erica, Boyd, and Isaac murmuring in the train about something.

" …. but the work so well together"

"I know but then why did you kiss him Erica?"

"why else then to get him to realize his feelings, I mean I love stiles but I want him to be happy. It's also obvious that stiles likes Derek, so why not help them get together."

"Not only have they had a few romantic moments, but stiles keeps Derek from doing something stupid and Derek comforts stiles and keeps him safe when he can. Stiles, let me remind you, he could of let Derek drowned but didn't….That let alone closes this discussion."

"Your right Isaac they're totally in love."

"No, no it doesn't the fact that I don't love anyone proves this and if you keep talking like I'm in love with stiles I'll rip your throat out.",I said with a smile to the group," Shouldn't you guys be trying to figure out whole the kanama instead of talking about me and stiles?" as I said this they all had an amused look on there face.

"One we don't know how to track and two... sooo you're admitting to having a relationship with stiles."

God this kids just don't know how to give up, Derek turned abruptly and gave them a cold lifeless glare. Isaac turned away scared to look me in the eyes, while Erica and Boyd started talking away again. Seriously if the hunters don't slaughter them I might.

Two hours after that awkward conversation had happened and Scott came in yelling about how we couldn't kill Jackson and that it wasn't right. So we made a deal that if Scott finds away to to save him we won't kill him. A few hours later Derek ran out to get some dinner from some small Mexican restaurant. Scott spotted Derek from across the room and pretended not to notice while he ordered. He was with stiles like always. Through his peripheral vision he saw them talking about something flamboyantly. This continued for about two minutes before scott got up and walked towards him. He passed Derek and went to get some napkins and forks that were five feet to his left. Under his breath he mumbled, " I wanna add to our deal."

"What is it?"

" You have to ask stiles out if I win."

"And if I win … then what?"

"Then I'll join your pack."

Joining my pack well if I have Scott with us it would be a lot easier to deal with those brats. Scott also said I just have to ask stiles out doesn't mean he'll say yes. Even if he does then I could start to slowly take over Scott pack. While Derek was thinking about this Scott already returned to stiles and was making their way outside.

" Alright you've got a deal"

As they hopped in to stiles car Scott threw me a quick smirk. Slamming the door stiles started the car and drove away.

A few day have passed after we made our deal. Scott hadn't found a way to cure Jackson. Hmm at this rate half of Beacon Hills will be dead.

" We're gonna kill Jackson tonight." Derek announced to Isaac, Boyd, and Erica.

" What happened to waiting till Scott finds a way to cure him."said Erica.

" Well if we wait any longer who knows who else will end up dying." Derek snarled

"Well how are we gonna do this, I mean I don't wanna go to jail or anything."Isaac squeaked out.

"We aren't gonna get caught alright. I don't ever intend on going to jail, or letting you guys go either." He told them looking into each one of there eyes.

" Well I don't know man we are gonna "kill" someone, doesn't that bother you?"said Boyd.

" One not if the person is killing innocent people and two this is Jackson we're talking about. The town would probable celebrate."

"True, but still I don't wanna go near him."

" That's fine besides you're gonna be with me any ways, you and me are gonna make sure no one interferes and he doesn't escape. While Isaac and Erica trap him. He's gonna be at a rave tomorrow night, during the noise of the crowd that when you two are going to attack him." Derek explained

" Alright." they said in unison.

" Okay we will meet their."

Sigh….

As Derek fell down on to his bed he began to think. Things didn't work out with their plan at all, in fact they got their asses handed to them. Although it did feel good to be an alpha ,even though I did got shot at. An I can't believe Alison's mom was trying to kill Scott but at least I stopped her.

Derek curled up on my bed trying to slip into sweet unconsciousness. Why can't anything ever go as I planed or even I have any good ideas? Derek Thought to himself he cringed in sadness of the memories flowing up from when his family was burned alive. There crying still echoing in his ears. Why … why do I always fail? Why can't I just … tears threatened to spill over, he sniffled trying to suck it up instead of letting it flow out. His body finally relaxed as he breathed out and drowned in a beautifully relaxing sleep.

Drowsy and dazed he stirred up yawning. Light streaming in through , hurt his head. He stretched getting ready to start his day with regret that was leftover from yesterday. He got up and went to brush his teeth and take a shower. After he was done he got ready and started to get ready for work. He got in his car and was on my way. The gas light flicked on so he pulled over to the nearest station and saw Scott riding his bike across the street. Derek called out to him and he headed over while he was coming he started pumping his gas. Derek's head flew up as he heard Scott screech his tires.

" Why did you want me to ask stiles out?"

" Why does it matter?"

Derek glared at him it took seconds before Scott fessed up.

" 'Cause if this turns out like I think its gonna turn out, he's gonna need someone. Since Alison and I are probable spend as much time as we can catching up since we haven't spent any time together just us relaxing." he said with a regretful voice.

" So your gonna pawn him off to me?"

" Since we're betting might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Alright well your gonna be late for school get going."

Scott chuckled, "… didn't know you cared so much about me."

" I don't … Just don't want you to keep blaming me for stupid shit." And for every one else to stop looking at me like I'm …. I'm … a crazy killer. Scott looks at me the same way every one else does.

Scott just glanced any as he rode off with a, "... See 'ya!"

Derek took a deep breath trying to digest everything. Alright lets start the day... Guess Scott isn't as stupid as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott had finally found a way to cure Jackson and told me I should think about how I wanna ask stiles why does everyone think I like stiles like that? I mean I wanna get to know him better but not in that way. You know what I'm just not going think about this. I'll just bury myself in work and training these halfwits.

Isaac slammed against the floor waking me from my stream of thought. Boyd was sparring with him while Erica sat comfortably in the corner eyeing them and glancing occasionally at me. I wish we could stay like this just a little longer but I know Boyd and Erica want to leave and Isaac hasn't looked at me in the same way since the rave. Sigh why is everything falling apart even when I try my hardest? Anger and frustration bubbled up within me.

I told them about how Scott had a plan and that he would need our help but none of them listened. They brushed me off with a whatever look and took off for school.

The last time I saw Erica and Boyd that day they left my small pack and we're going to look for other werewolves. Huh fine I don't need someone that doesn't listen to me, especially now that Peter has been revived. I can do this by myself like I always have ..might as well kill him now.

Peter didn't die but instead used reason to show me how to save Jackson before I ripped his throat out. Tonight we were hopefully gonna save him.

Stiles car had been wreaked from breaking in. Lydia and Jackson had started to leave before they did I went up to Jackson.

"You're gonna need to learn how to control this. So come by my house in a couple of days ok."

" Sorry I don't take orders from you."

"Well you should considering how many people you've kill in the past month, and what you could do to her." I gestured towards Lydia

"Jackson just do what he says." Lydia growled at him.

"Fine I'll see you in a couple of days."

They headed out with Alison and Scott before getting stopped by Allison's dad and getting lecture on what will happen if Jackson kills someone. While they were doing this I started to walk away in the other Lydia and Jackson started to leave Mr. Argent started to walk to Alison and walked away from Scott. Scott then reminded me, " Don't forget about stiles." in a low mumble.

" what about you? Don't you need him now?"

" I do but a deals a deal."

I took a deep breath and mumbled, " Fine, I'll wait till everyone's gone."I stopped and sat on the then started to leave. Stiles asked Scott to help him get his car working. Scott reluctantly told him that he had to go talk to Alison and would be back later. As Scott trailed the Argent's he said, " . I don't honestly know I think it could be the carburetor or maybe this thingy?"

" Thingy?"

" Don't make fun of me OK!... My dad was always busy so he never taught me anything."

" OK just let me take a look, alright?" I hovered over stiles without blocking the light. He finally caved in after a moment passed.I started to take a look.

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

" Why are you being so nice?"

" Do I need a reason?"

"Uh, Yeah. You constantly want to rip my throat out with your teeth, so yeah you do need a not willingly ...But I can promise that whenever you're with me I will try to protect you from anything that tries to hurt you."

" are you free next week Friday night?"

" Yeah."

" Come by my house then."

"... mm, I'll try."

" just do it stiles"

" Fine"

we spent the next hour in silence while I finish his car...I spent the next three days thinking about what we should do when he comes over.

It's today… I took a deep breath, I still hadn't thought of what to do with stiles. Even with all that time I didn't know what to do with him, I don't know if it's because I don't know anything about him or if it's because we are just too different. I mean what are you supposed to do when you date a guy? Is it the same as dating a girl?... Why…. am I so concerned?

It's morning with the sun hiding behind the tall trees at this burned house. Jackson said he would come over in the afternoon a few days ago. Isaac is still having trouble with keeping it so I'll have those two train together. Boyd and Erica still haven't returned or given any sign that their alive. Today I guess that I'll keep looking for them.

It took an hour or so but I finally pick up their were five other scents that I didn't recognize also. They were powerful thought as if they weren't trying to mask themselves, but making a statement that they are here. As if the mark on the door wasn't must have Erica and Boyd. There scent led me to a scene of splattered blood and broken claw nails mixed with leaves and decorated the trees.

Isaac and I are going to have to come back to try and clean this up and find something to track them with.I have to get back to the house now though Jackson will be over soon. After that Isaac and I will come back and track.

As I trudge up from the woods a Porsche was sitting in the driveway. Isaac sat on the porch steps while peter leaned against the house talking to Jackson on the porch. I tried listening in on their conversation.

" You know I wanted to save you now I'm questioning why I ever thought it would be a good idea."

"Well no one told you to look out for me. I was doing just fine by myself, in fact I think I could I could win against you and Isaac in a fight."

" Shut up Jackson you couldn't even take me in a fight while I was blindfolded." I blurted out. " ….an stop picking fights. Come inside we will start your lesson"

"It all has to do with finding an anchor."

A few hours passed and Jackson was doing well I guess. Better than Erica and Boyd but not as good as Scott. I'll test his ability to smell while tracking Erica and Boyd. We were about to leave the house when the door opened and stiles came in.

" Is it a bad time?" he said as he took a look at the room and the people in it" You know what I'm gonna leave."

"Stiles wait."

He didn't listen and kept walking to his jeep.I started from a fast walk to a run chasing after him. I can't let him leave without saying some sort of apology. The car door slammed.I jumped in front of the car to block him from leaving but got bumped by the front of the car. Stiles slammed on the breaks and ran to my side.

" Are you OK?"he said kneeling down beside me,

" Yeah I'll be fine in a half an hour or so, but I totally forgot about today. I'll come to your house after I'm done OK so… please just wait. Please."

" Why are acting so strange lately?"

" There's something I need to tell you"

"OK I'll wait for you at my house. So don't run in to my car,alright."

I stared stiles in the eyes. his pupils didn't dilate so he wasn't lying I like this part of him. So straight forward when he isn't being sarcastic mess that its hard to believe he's telling the truth. I picked myself of the floor and limped my way back to the house. Peter and Isaac were waiting with a smirk on their faces on the porch.

" What" I hissed out.

" I've only ever seen you like that one other time." peter said

"Shut up." I said "don't bring stuff up."

" Still it was nice to see you care about someone. Does this mean you and Stiles are a couple."Isaac teased.

I glared at him and in unison he averted his eyes."Lets get to work." We walked back inside the house. Jackson was grabbing his stuff and was reading something off his phone. He brushed past us and headed for the door.

" Where are you going?"

" What does it matter to you?"

" I'm the one training you?"

"So? It doesn't mean I have to tell you where I'm going. It doesn't mean we even have to like each other."

" Your right and it means I can stop giving you lessons whenever I want… Your meeting some right? It's Lydia huh." Jackson had nothing to say.

"fine go we will meet again next week, be sure to practice."Jackson left.

"Come on Isaac we have work to do."

" What about stiles?" peter said.

"I'll go to his house after."

It took me an hour or so to find the spot where Erica and Boyd were take. Then I left immediately after telling Isaac to track the scent as far as he could. It took another half an hour for me to run here, so why can't I bring myself to enter. I know stiles is home but why can't I bring myself to go in. I've been sitting here under his window for the past ten minutes debating what to tell him. I'm just gonna go in and make something of the top of my head, here I go.


	3. Chapter 3

As Derek scaled the side of the house he heard talking, was stiles dad here I didn't see a cop car in the driveway? As he peeked his head over the windowsill he saw Scott and stiles sitting and talking together laughing and having fun. Stiles suddenly got up and walked out the door. A long second passed and Derek heard him grabbing glass and a plastic bowl, rustling about the kitchen. Derek looked around stiles room to see Scott getting up to as he was about to turn around he duck and ran for the roof. The windowsill slide open and Scott said " What are you doing?"

" Trying,like you said."

"yeah not very well though. I mean you stood him up. When I came his face was twist in a way I've only seen one other time."

" What do you want me to do? how can I make this better?"

" Truth be told I don't really know if you can….. I'm gonna go. I have to be home soon anyways, I have work early tomorrow."

"Scott help me."

Before Derek could finish he heard the door to the room slam. Dammit ...what the hell? Should I just tell stiles the truth or make something up? … I… should probably make something up if I told him what I was really doing He would go tell Scott right away. Crunching leaves and the sound of panting broke his stream of thought. Scott looked at me and mouthed "good luck". All Derek could do was glare down at him. He climbed his way into stiles room and waited for him to come in. Fifteen minutes passed before he came back in and Derek had situated himself in a corner of the room. He sat immediately at his desk and began typing.

" Not even gonna greet me with a hello?"

He jumped out of his chair and tripping in the process.

Derek smiled at this action, " Didn't know you were so excited to see me."

" You scared the shit out of me! Is there any way you can visit someone without making them half die? ...Why are you here?"

" I told I would come didn't I?"

" It's been two hours, I don't know about you but to me that sounds like standing someone up."

" Is that why you had Scott over?"

" He came over on his own. Wait don't tell me you told him to leave?

"I didn't"

" Why don't we do this another day, you seem busy any ways. "

Its true that I have been busy but I made a deal and I don't like to just walk away from something unfinished. As Derek stare at stiles face his uncertainty over whelmed him. I don't really wanna leave him alone not with the new wolf pack in town, but maybe he will be better off without me getting involved in his life.

" Fine when do want to meet next."

" I'll call you"

You don't know my number though. He obviously doesn't want to be associated with me. I doubt he even wants to see me right now. Derek head for the door. He call over his shoulder " I'm really sorry, I'll see you next time." He walked down the stairs and out the front door.

After Derek slammed the door Stiles let out a huge sigh and said," Stupid sour wolf..." I knew it he hates me. " ... you were supposed to say something witty and stay." ... Wait he wanted me to stay? Derek became too embarrassed to stay anything or move. He walked away to his apartment.

When Derek walked in Issac was comfortably asleep spread out on his bed. He called his name a few times but he didn't even move. Derek glared down at him thinking of a way to wake him up... Then Derek roared in his ear until he finally woke up and jumped out of bed

" what the hell Derek?"

" That should be my line did you find them?"

"No the scent went cold in the middle of the woods."

"Well your gonna take me there tomorrow."

" Why are you so angry I thought you'd be so much more chill after you and stiles started dating."

"We aren't dating." Derek turned to walk out of his room.

" Oh, is it because someone else got to him first?" the memory of Scott in his room laughing and having fun floated in his mind.

" What about you shouldn't you and Scott be hanging out?"

" I would if I wasn't tracking Boyd and Erica."

" Then tomorrow after you show me were you stopped you can hang out all day with him." his face light up.

" Really?"

Derek walked away and went to sleep the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few days since Derek came by I can usually read him so easily but I guess he was up set about something. Now that I think about it he wanted to tell me something... I'll ask him next time I see him. Well that's if I see him any time soon, since Scott just got dumped. Tonight I'm gonna surprise him and take him to the reserve to get drunk. I have a feeling taking him out to meet new girls would be bad idea. It's lonely practicing without Scott. Stiles sighed to himself, time to get out here he had been practicing throwing balls at an empty goal for an hour doubt and wasn't gonna get any less packed up and headed to his jeep.

" Leaving so soon?Well I guess when you have no talent its useless to practice."

" Well not every thing is handed to me like it is to you Jackson."

"According to Lydia-"

"Shut up"

"What you don't even know what I was gonna say."

"It's clear Lydia loves you and that I don't stand a chance, alright... As long as your here I don't stand a chance."

"... Lets hang out."

" What? Why would I want to do that? I hate you, you know to the rest of the world they wouldn't even glance at the person they hate."

"Still I... want to get to ...know you better."

"Give me one reason to believe you."

Jackson didn't say anything for a long time. Stiles started to walk towards his car again. He put his things in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. He walked around the car to the drivers side to see Jackson.

"I can't give you a reason to believe me but I can say that I will do my best not to irritate you."

" ... Fine meet me tomorrow here at the same time." He looked at his clock.

" Tomorrow at 5:26 got it!.. were are you going now?"

" To cheer Scott up."

He didn't say anything and walked back to the field. Strange Stiles thought he would of asked to come with. oh well. He got in and drove home. When he pulled up no one was home like usual. Walking thought this empty house was lonely. At least he got a sense of what it's gonna be like for when he move out and goes to college. He went to the take a shower .When he got out the cool air of the empty house dried him insistently. Stiles threw on some clothes not caring if they matched.

I mean I'm just meeting Scott and going to the reserve its not like is gonna really matter.

Stiles stomped down the stairs and headed for the door. He picked up his keys and grabbed his jacket looked around and went to get a bottle of whiskey from his dads cabinet he'll never notice since the cabinet was filled with other more valuable liquor. Stiles walked out the door and hoped into his car as he pulled a way from the empty house memories of his childhood floated up the ones with mom and dad smiling together before she died were bitter-sweet.

Stiles drove to pick Scott up. Its strange Derek and Jackson all of a sudden want to hang out for no reason whats so all. Well for Derek he probable wants to get close to me because he wants to Scott to still be in his pack still. Jackson on the other hand is just being weird ,why all of a sudden want to hang out ,he's richer than Stiles and he already has Lydia. Stiles pulled to a stop at a light, That night it became clear that she would never like him the way he liked her.

I mean even though Jackson treated her like shit she still loved him.

HONK. Shit that was fast. Stiles began driving again trying to get a hold of himself. I mean we weren't even going out, she didn't even know who I really was till this year after years of liking her She only knew me because Jackson was involved. Stiles regretted saying yes to hanging out with Jackson already, he only said yes because he was being annoying. Stiles sighed in regret as he pulled up to Scott's house, over the years he's grown used to using back doors or sneaking around. Since there was always new cases his dad brought home he felt helpful and happy when he could help him with his cases. Ever since mom died he was never the same.

"Hey whats up Scott? Are you ready to go?" Stiles said as he walked through the door. He was doing pulls in his bathroom door way like .

"Whats up Stiles? How have you been,any thing new happen,or go some where with some one?" The one good thing about having my dad as a cop is that now intuition is ingrained in me so I know when someone's trying to get information from me. At the moment though he didn't really care enough to question him why he's questioning him. " Nothing much Just hanging out with Jackson tomorrow."

" Jackson? Why him?"

" What do you mean why him? You expecting me to go out with someone else? I don't know if you remember but I don't have a girlfriend and your one of my only friends."''

" No that's not what I mean you hate Jackson so why are you hanging out with him?" ooh ...shit I totally misread that.

" Well ...I ..." shit what do I say, " he was being annoying and kept asking me to hang out. Basically I caved in to peer pressure... Don't make me remember about such stupid things. Lets go to the reserve now." He shut up and went along with Stile. They left around 7: 45 and took them 30 to 45 minutes with traffic to get there. When they got there they made a fire to keep them from freezing. You wouldn't think of the woods being cold at night in the middle of summer but they can be.

" I know that alcohol doesn't work on you but it does for me so go ahead and tell me how much you miss Alison, or how she'll never come back."

" You better take a shot before you get punched in the face dude." At his threat Stiles took a long swig , it didn't take long before he got tired of Stiles shit face and started say that he wanted to go home. Before Stiles said yes he finished off the bottle and every thing went black.

" ...hat are you doing..."huh what's that sound.

"What dooo ... mean ... ddid like you..." Stiles voice came out horse and dry.

"... gonna take ...home."

I don't wanna go home. He didn't know how much was actually made audible but he tried.

" I don't... ink he wants to go with you." Who's Scott talking with?

" I 'on't care ... he's going home." Stiles stumbled to his feet as he saw the person grab him by the arm. Who... who is this.

" No... don't wanna go... with you." He shoved his way out of their arms. Stumbled trying to get his balance. The other one ,fuck who are these guys they don't look or sound like Scott. Don't tell me he left me for other kept trying to look me in the eye, the dim fire warmed his face... Jackson? Now I know I was drunk for sure 'cause I was hugging someone I hate.

" take me home." He kept saying that until they started moving to his car. Wait, wait, wait Am I really gonna get in the car with Jackson. Then he looked back at the other person and couldn't even see what he was wearing. It was a risk but if he was really here alone he needed to get somewhere a way from the woods. Stiles settled in the car as he walked around to start the car. As we drove off the rode the rocking of the car cradled him to a dark abyss.

As he woke from the cold floor the room was spread out with brick walls and a metal table in the room. A blanket covered him, as he sat up it ran away.

" Sorry the place isn't as conformable as Jackson's but when you have a record its hard to get a job." Huh ..Oh fuck I'm got be raped aren't I? OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Stiles crawl into a dark corner, and curled up in a ball hoping he wont be able to see him.

" Stiles this is pathetic. I can hear your breathing." Hear my breathing ? werewolf.

" Who are you?"

"I'm the person who didn't come till really late on Friday."

"Derek you fuck'n bastard!"

"Hey you were the one begging to come home with me."

" ...Did Scott leave me in the woods?'

" No."

Fuck I could of left with Scott. This is so embarrassing. What should I do?

" You know I just love the smell of embarrassment from you when you think you have the whole world figured out."

" Shut up! Why did Scott let me go with you?"

" You wouldn't let go of me saying 'take me home', then when I took you home you wouldn't get out saying ,' take me to your house'"

" I would never say something like that!" Stiles got up and searched the area ,to find him sitting on a spiral stair case.

" I've got it all on video" He said dangling his phone to let me see photos and a video.

" What do you want Derek?"

" Cancel your plans with Jackson tomorrow and hang out with me."

" Or else what? Scott already saw me drunk and Lydia doesn't even care if I exist, you have nothing to black mail or extort."

" Not even your car keys?"

"...okay maybe you do have something to extort."

" So cancel."

" Fine I will but till then I'm gonna use your bed to sleep. Good Night."

I got myself so drunk and ended up getting my car keys taken from me. To top this all of I'm sleeping in some one's bed that constantly threatens to rip my throat out with his teeth... I don't know what to do. Well...at least his bed is warm ... and it smells , god it smells great! Stiles covered his head with the blanket and inhaled deeply..."Haa ... I wanna smell this for forever." Stiles exhaled.

"... Good to know that you like my sent!" Stiles popped his head out to see Derek in the door way with blankets in his hands.

" You're such a sneak! I don't want any extra blankets if your wondering."

" well I wasn't gonna give them to you."

"well then what are you gonna do?"

" Hmmm ...well it is my bed."

" WHAT! Your not sleeping with me!"

"Whats the matter? Feeling shy all of a sudden, you know ...we already kissed I don't know why your acting shy now?" Stiles heart jumped to his throat at "already kissed" as Derek move in to the bed.

" Why did you kiss me? Did I ask for it? Cause if I did could you not tell any one and kind of forget about it?" Derek looked at him not in anger... but maybe... despair. Why? I don't like it it reminds me of my mom after she was gone, dad would give me that look too. Stiles swallowed the memories that began to run across his mind. right back to that kiss.

"What do you mean, ...why would I do that?"

"Your right an here I thought you were human. I'm sorry I should sleep on the couch."

"Don't have a couch"

" Of course not" Fuck do I really wanna share a twin sized bed with a blood thirsty, willing to rip my throat out, wolf? Well why should I have to sleep on the cold not carpet floor. Hmm fuck no! Why is Derek begging so difficult and especially to a drunk like me ? Ugh I'm too tired to deal with this , "Fuck it you sour wolf get you ass in here."

"Sour wolf?" He gave Stiles a look of what-the-hell-came-out-of-your-mouth.

"Yeah I said ' sour wolf' what of it? It completely describes you when your angry."

" Don't say it to anyone else. If they heard that there's no telling when they would stop."

" Fine as long as you don't tell any one about tonight"

"Fine." as he said that he settled down beside Stiles. His face was inches away from his. Stiles could feel his cheeks burn as time dragged on. It wasn't long before he turned around to face the wall. Ugh please let morning come faster...This is so awkward.

"Are you a sleep yet?"

"W-what? Um no -"

" Neither can I"

Please come faster morning.Before Stiles had time to think about anything else he felt warm, heavy limbs wrap over his stomach and leg." If you don't like it you can leave."

"What are you doing?"

" What does it look like stiles?"

" If I knew what it looked like I wouldn't be asking."Stiles took a deep breath

"I'm trying to get comfortable with your scrawny ass in my bed."

"Oh...Right."

"Listen Tomorrow we're going hang-out in the woods. I sorta need your help."

" With what?"

"You'll see tomorrow, for now lets just sleep its been along night."Stiles didn't say another word. He just drifted away to a relaxing sleep.

Mmmm... What time is it? It was dark all around me I reached for my phone in my pocket, and light the time up but it didn't respond. Mmm its so comfortable... when did I get in to my room. I had the internet open to some page titled about wolfs mating but the page was blank. I moved the mouse around waiting for it to reload but it didn't, I tried to minimize it but nothing would happen.

Frustrated stiles turned the monitor off and took his jeans off. He curled up in his bed looking for the most comfortable position. Hmm warm... why is it so warm? As if answering his question the door creaked open. Derek stood in the door way in a black shirt and dark blue PE shorts." Going to sleep without me?" Stiles sat up and tried to say something but couldn't voice any witty remarks about breaking in and entering or about how stupid Derek look in anything that wasn't jeans and a leather jacket. Derek moved toward the bed as stiles sat up. " What happened to researching if I had a knot?" Stiles couldn't say anything still just looked at him with a are-you-serious look on his face.

Derek kneed down on Stiles bed and swung his other leg over Stiles so that he was siting on Stiles lap. Derek's face was just a breath away from Stiles. Some thing on Stiles face must of changed because Derek puled his face away to look him in the eyes for second before saying" I love you so much." Stiles now really didn't know what to say he didn't hate Derek but just found him extremely hard to deal with. Stiles train of thought was ridden off the rails by what Derek said next," I won't hurt you anymore so please just... just ... just try to be straight forward with me." Stiles looked down too embarrassed to look at him. He felt something in the pit of his stomach twist and turn but the feeling didn't last because he felt instantly better when he felt something warm and soft brush over his lips. He looked at Derek, his thumb brush over his lips." Even if you can't promise me anything now ...I...I won't let you go."

Derek took Stiles face in to both of his big hands and brought it to his. Derek skillfully parted his lips and let his tongue explore Stiles mouth. His tongue was hot and made Stiles shudder at first but he slowly got used to the pleasure and let his hands reach up to Derek neck to bring him closer to his body. After Stiles got comfortable with his arms around Derek's neck he felt himself slowly begin pushed back down in the warm bed. As Derek pushed him down he removed the covers, exposing Stiles bare legs

Stile couldn't help but shiver against Derek's body. At this Derek peeked down while still passionately kissing him, only to smile into the kiss then break away for a moment to wrap the covers back over themselves. Derek started to lightly kiss his neck and face as his hands roamed Stiles body. Small gasps and moans escaped from him Derek stopped after a minute to take both their shirts off. He kissed his chest, collar bone all the way back to Stiles lips. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's back while he separated Stiles legs and brought him close to him. Stiles could feel a heart beat it was strong and fast whether it was his or Derek's he couldn't tell. What he could tell was that Derek was hot not just in looks but through his clothes.

Derek pulled a way panting hard from the kiss, he looked in Stiles eyes. He pulled Stiles underwear off and stroked his cock, Derek watched him moan, ... groan,...and writhe in pleasure." Guess no matter how much research you do, you won't know until you experience it first hand." Derek pulled the covers off of them and yanked his short and underwear off at the same time. He felt Derek press his body close to his. Derek took his time to appreciate stiles body. Every curve , every breath Stiles took was felt Derek's hand slide down his chest and around to his ass.

GASP. Stiles shot up from Derek's bed, he looked up around the loft to see he was alone. It finally dawned on Stiles that it was all a dream. The fact he had realized it didn't calm his heart from beating. He got up from bed and walked to find the bathroom. on the way he found Derek and Isaac sitting at a table with a map murmuring and making markings on the map.

" Finally up." whispered had no energy to reply to stupid comments right now. Now the Throbbing of his head over powered him.

" What time is it?"- Stiles

"About 1 in the afternoon."-Derek

" Shit. why didn't you wake me up."

" You looked tired."Derek said despite sarcasm dripping it his voice.

" I need my keys"

" Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

" That your going to help me."

" Right but I kinda need something for this hangover and you know something to eat?"

" Got all that right here" Derek said handing him a large brown bag.

" Thanks, you got my phone."

" It's inside the bag" Derek said with a smile.


End file.
